Juseyo?
by Park Hi Me
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang gadis manis bernama Yoongi yang berusaha untuk membuat oppanya Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai adiknya. EXO x BTS. Chanyeol x Suga . Chanyeol!namja. Suga!yeoja. CHAP 4 APDETTT
1. Chapter 1

JUSEYO?

CHARA: - PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL EXO) - PARK CHANYEOL

-MIN YOONGI (SUGA BTS) - PARK YOONGI

DESC: SEMUA CHARA MILIK SMENT,BIGHITENT DAN TUHAN YME.

PRINCESS CUMA MINJEM DOANG HEHEHE

PAIR: MASIH BINGUNG. POKOKNYA NANTI SEMUA SAMA SUGA/?

ENJOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYOOOO

.

.

.

.

Musim semi. Ya, siapa yang tidak suka dengan musim semi? Daun daun yang berguguran, dan angin yang berhembus dapat membuat setiap orang menyukai musim yang satu ini.

Senyum diwajah cantik gadis berumur 15 tahun itu sama sekali tidak pernah pudar sejak tadi. Gadis bernama Park Yoongi itu tak henti hentinya tersenyum serta tertawa sendiri menikmati indahnya musim semi ini. "Yoongi-ah, apa kau sudah gila?dari tadi tersenyum dan tertawa seorang diri?" merasa namanya terpanggil, Yoongi segera membalikan tubuhnya.

"Eo? Suho Oppa? Sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Hei!kenapa kau jadi berbalik bertanya kepada ku Yoongi-ah?" kata Suho sambil menyentil jidat Yoongi.

"YAA! Itu sangat sakit oppa!"

"Hehehe, sorry sorry. Jadi?kenapa kau dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri? Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Enak saja!Aku tidak gila kok oppa! Aku hanya sedang menikmati indahnya musim semi ini!hehehe"jawab Yoongi sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kukira kau sudah gila ahaha, Kau tidak pulang Yoongi? Apa Chanyeol tidak mencarimu?"

"Tidak. Chanyeol oppa tidak akan pernah mencariku"jawab Yoongi lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"Hah? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak tidak. Tadi aku cuma bilang, Oppa saja yang pulang duluan. Aku masih harus pergi ke swalayan hehe"jawab Yoongi bohong.

"Oh, baik kalau begitu. Oppa duluan ya Yoongi?bye" jawab Suho sembari naik keatas sepedanya.

"Bye Oppa! Hati hati dijalan!"teriak Yoongi dengan disertai lambaian tangan mungilnya.

Yoongi yang teringat akan pergi ke sebuah swalayan, segera bangun dari duduknya lalu berlari menuju swalayan yang tempatnya berada di sebrang jalan.

" Salmon? Sudah. Lemon? Sudah. Sayuran?Sudah. Ah iya! Makanan ringan untukku dan Chanyeol oppa!"teriak Yoongi lalu berlari kelorong makanan ringan/?. Setalah membayar semuanya, Yoongi segera pulang dengan menggunakan Bus.

Kurang dari 20 menit, Yoongi telah sampai didepan rumahnya. Keluarga Park sebenarnya keluarga kaya raya, tetapi Yoongi tidak pernah menaiki mobilnya jika perjalanannya tidak jauh, apalagi jika kesekolahnya ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang selalu memakai mobilnya untuk pergi kemana pun.

"Aku pulang~~~!"ucapnya sembari melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan menaruhnya ditempatnya.

"Wah,Nona muda sudah pulang.."sambut salah satu pelayan dirumahnya.

"Ehehe iya bibi Kim, ohiya Bi, tadi aku membeli sayur dan salmon! Tolong buatkan aku Sushimi ya malam ini?"

"Baik nona muda, oh iya Nona Muda, tadi Tuan muda Chanyeol menelpon. Katanya hari ini ia akan pulang larut karena ada kepentingan"kata bibi Kim sopan.

"Begitu ya bi? Baiklah, berarti nanti aku harus menunggu Chanyeol Oppa! Terimakasih ya bibi Kim!"jawab Yoongi lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mandi dan Makan malam, Yoongi hanya bersantai diruang keluarga Park sambil menonton TV dan memainkan HandPhonenya.

"Nona Muda Yoongi!"teriak Bibi Kim sambil berlari menuju Yoongi.

"Yaampun Bibi Kim! Bibi mengagetkan ku saja. Ada apa bi? Apa ada yang salah?"tanya Yoongi sambil menepuk nepuk sofa disampingnya dan memberi isyarat untuk bibi Kim agar duduk.

"Err, anu non, Bibi Kim hari ini harus pulang ke Jeju. Suami saya sedang sakit. Tadi saya juga sudah berbicara kepada nyonya Park"

"Ahh, begitu ya bi. Iya bi, tidak apa.. Tolong sampai kan salamku kepada suami bibi agar cepat sembuh ya? Oh iya, karena ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau Yoongi ikut mengantarkan bibi?"ucap Yoongi sopan.

"Ah, tidak usah nona muda. Nona muda Yoongi akan dimarahi Tuan dan Nyoya Park kalu nona ikut mengantarkan bibi. AH!Lebih baik nona muda Yoongi tetap berada dirumah dan menunggu Tuan muda Chanyeol?" Yoongi pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bibi Kim pergi, Yoongi sedari tadi hanya duduk didepan tv dan memikirkan sesuatu.

'KRIETTTTT'

Yoongi yang sedari tadi sedang melamun, akhirnya tersadar akibat suara pagar besi rumahnya.

"Sepertinya paman Ahn sedang membukakan gerbang. Apakah Chanyeol oppa sudah pulang ya? Ah, aku harus menyambut Chanyeol oppa dan memberitahukan soal bibi Kim!" ucap Yoongi semangat.

"Aku pulang."suara berat Chanyeol seketika membuat Yoongi agak degdegan.

"Oppa?Oppa sudah pulang bagaimana har-" "Bibi Kim! Bibi Kim! buatkan aku jus jeruk lalu antarkan ke kamarku sekarang!"teriak Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi yang sedang bertanya kepadanya.

Yoongi tahu, selamanya Chanyeol akan seperti ini. Tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Bagaimana mau memperdulikannya? Bicara atau menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi saja ia tidak pernah.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengeluarkan fake smilenya untuk kesekian kalinya untuk Chanyeol.

"Oiya, tadi oppa ingin dibuatkan jus jeruk kan? Berhubung bibi Kim tidak ada, aku saja deh yang membuatnya untuk Chanyeol oppa!" setelah selesai membuat jus untuk Chanyeol , Yoongi tanpa babibu lagi langsung saja menuju ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Oppa? Boleh ku buka pintunya?"tanya Yoongi setelah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. "Masuk saja bibi Kim! Pintunya tidak aku kunci!"setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Yoongi segera membuka perlahan pintu kamar Chanyeol. "Oppa? Jusnya mau aku taruh dimana?"

"HEY! Apa apan kau! Beraninya kau masuk ke kamar ku!"teriak Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi. "T-Tadi oppa, ingin dibuat kan jus jeruk kan? L-Lalu aku hanya ingin mengantarkannya kepada oppa.." jawab Yoongi dengan takut takut.

"Lalu?Apa kau tidak dengar tadi aku menyuruh siapa?" "A-Aku dengar oppa. T-Tapi-"

"Tapi apa Park Yoongi?"potong Chanyeol.

"Bibi.. Bibi Kim.. sedang pulang ke Jeju karena suaminya sedang sakit..." Yoongi yang tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearah Yoongi dan tangan kanannya sudah memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk yang tadi dibuat oleh Yoongi entah sejak kapan.

"O-Oppa m-mau meminum jus buatan k-k-ku?"tanya Yoongi masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hm? Ya, Tentu saja aku akan meminum minuman buatan tangan kotormu ini bersama mu, PARK YOONGI".

'Byuuur/?'

Chanyeol dengan perlahan menuangkan semua jus jeruk itu ke kepala Yoongi. " Bukankan jus buatan mu ini sangat segar Park Yoongi?" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya kaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol perbuat kepadanya. "O-Opp-ppa.."

"Tadi kau bilang apa Park Yoongi? Oppa? Hey, kau harus ingat sayang. Kau tidak akan pernah ku anggap sebagai adikku"

"Wah, wah, Apakah aku berhasil membuat Park Yoongi gadis manis ini menangis lagi, Huh? Bukankah aku hebat Park Yoongi?"

"Ah, Matamu... Matamu memerah Park Yoongi. Apakah kau baik baik saja sayang?" Chanyeol masih saja berbicara sendiri dan membuat Yoongi terdian lagi.

"Oppa..." lirih Yoongi.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Park Yoongi. Kau tahu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Hai? Hime balik lagi nih! Hehe, kali ini bikin castnya EXO x BTS / PCY x MYG.

Oiya jangan lupa ripiuw yaaaa.

Lanjut/Del?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tadi kau bilang apa Park Yoongi? Oppa? Hey, kau harus ingat sayang. Kau tidak akan pernah ku anggap sebagai adikku"

"Wah, wah, Apakah aku berhasil membuat Park Yoongi gadis manis ini menangis lagi, Huh? Bukankah aku hebat Park Yoongi?"

"Ah, Matamu... Matamu memerah Park Yoongi. Apakah kau baik baik saja sayang?" Chanyeol masih saja berbicara sendiri dan membuat Yoongi terdian lagi.

"Oppa..." lirih Yoongi.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Park Yoongi. Kau tahu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit"

JUSEYO?

CHARA: - PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL EXO) - PARK CHANYEOL

-MIN YOONGI (SUGA BTS) - PARK YOONGI

DESC: SEMUA CHARA MILIK SMENT,BIGHITENT DAN TUHAN YME.

PRINCESS CUMA MINJEM DOANG HEHEHE

PAIR: MASIH BINGUNG. POKOKNYA NANTI SEMUA SAMA SUGA/?

ENJOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYOOOO

.

.

.

.

"Oppa? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa oppa seperti itu?"tanyak Yoongi masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Hm?Kenapa bagaimana sayang? Kenapa aku terlalu baik kepadamu Park Yoongi?"jawab Chanyeol sambil menaikkan dagu Yoongi dan secara sengaja mata mereka bertemu. "Kau ingin tahu jawabannya Yoongi sayang?"Yoongi hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau memang bukan adikku Park Yoongi. Kau tau Park Woozi kan sayang? Gadis manis yang wajahnya mirip dengan wajah jelekmu?ah.. tunggu, bahkan jika kupikir jauh lebih cantik dan manis Woozi dibandingkanmu! Dan aku akan lebih bersyukur jika ia menjadi adikku!"

"Opp..."Yoongi tidak bisa meneruskan kata katanya karena air matanya sudah membanjiri wajah manisnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku sakarang Park Yoongi! Aku sudah muak melihat wajah sok manismu! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!"bentak Chanyeol. Bentakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat jantung Yoongi berdegub cepat dan membuat Yoongi segera meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Keseokan Harinya.

Yoongi sebenarnya sudah melupakan kejadian semalam. Karena ia pikir, kejadiaan seperti semalam sudah sering ia alami. Bukan. Bukan maksudnya untuk mencari perhatian Chanyeol, tetapi Yoongi hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayangi oleh seorang kakak.

'Tok tok'

"Nona muda, sarapan anda sudah siap. Dan nona muda sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan muda dibawah"suara salah satu pembantu rumah tangganya mampu memecahkan lamunan Yoongi. Ya, sedarari tadi ia melamun dan entah apa yang ia lamunkan.

Yoongi segera turun dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, pada saat ia ingin menuruni tangga terakhirnya tanpa sengaja mata sipitnya melihat kearah namja tampan yang sedang dengan tenang memakan santapan paginya.

'Oppa, bisakah kamu memperhatikan ku sekali saja?'tanya Yoongi dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang merasa seperti diperhatikan akhirnya dia menengok kearah Yoongi.

"Hey bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat habiskan makananmu"suara Chanyeol berhasil membuat Yoongi terkaget lagi. Dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"S-Se..Selamat pagi oppa"sapa Yoongi ramah walau sedikit seperti menulikan telinganya dan berlagak seperti tidak mendengar apapun.

"Eomma dan Appa akan pulang dari Jepang nanti malam jika tak ada urusan lagi, Jika nanti aku belum pulang bilang kepada mereka untuk tidak mencariku dan menghubungiku"jelas Chanyeol sembari menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ne, Oppa" Yoongi bukannya tidak bahagia Orangtuanya kembali ke Korea, tetapi Yoongi hanya ingin tetap tenang dan tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol makin tidak menyukainya.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu. Mobilku sedang dibengkel. Aku berangkat"sebenarnya Chanyeol agak gengsi untuk mengatakan ia akan meminjam mobil Yoongi, ya tapi apa boleh buat.

"Ne, hati hati dijalan oppa"

Ya, seperti biasa. Yoongi selalu berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki lalu dilanjutkan dengan naik bus.

" Park Yoongi!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Yoongi segera mencari arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Oh! Sehunieee oppaa!"teriak Yoongi dengan senang. "Yo Park Yoongi!"ucap namja tinggi bernama Sehun itu sambil memeluk Yoongi.

"Sehun Oppa, bajumu..."

"Kenapa dengan bajuku?ah.. pasti aku terlihat tampan kan dengan baju ini?"tanya Sehun sambil mencoba menggoda Yoongi.

"YAAA! Tidak seperti itu oppa! Oppa... sekolah di Korea?Oppa kapan kembali dari Jepang? Oppa kenapa tidak mengabarkanku!"pertanyaan bertubitubi dari Yoongi berhasil membuat Sehun bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Hey, satu satu dong bertanyanya!"protes Sehun lalu menjitak kepala Yoongi.

"hehe, mianhae oppa"

"Pertama, aku kembali ke Korea kemarin malam. Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahumu dan Chanyeol hehe. Lalu aku juga kembali sekolah di Korea, tetapi aku tidak bersekolah di seoul tapi di busan hehe"jelas Sehun.

"Mwo?Oppa sekolah di bussan? Dengann siapa Oppa di sana?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Dengan Rap monster sekarang aku disini hanya sedang membereskan barang arangku dan lalu kupindahkan ke busan" Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Oiya, oppa bagaimana dengan yeojachingu mu?siapa ya namanya? Aku lupa hehe"

"Yeojachingu?ah, maksudmu Mayu? Dia tidak keberatan aku pindah kesini. Lagi pula kami masih bisa bertukar email dan berskype. Namanya Watanabe Mayu, Yoongi bbabo.."jawab sehun.

"YAAAA! OPPAA! 25MENIT LAGI BEL SEKOLAHKU BERBUNYI! AKU HARUS BURU BURU! SAMPAI JUMPA LAIN WAKTU SEHUN OPPA!"dengan secepat kilat Yoongi langsung berlari menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang Sekolah, Yoongi tidak langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Melainkan, ia pergi ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan karena ia ingat bahwa Eomma dan Appanya akan kembali ke Korea malam ini.

"Ah..Bagaimana aku buatkan Eomma dan Appa kue? Sepertinya mereka akan senang!"dengan semangat Yoongi memasukan barang barang yang ia butuhkan. Setelah memilih dan mebayar semuanya Yoongi segera bergegas pulang dan ingin cepat cepat membuat kue untuk orangtuanya.

"Aku pulang..."ucap Yoongi sambil merapihkan sepatunya dan menaruhnya ditempatnya.

"Nona muda sudah pulang? Selamat datang nona muda.. Eh, nona habis dari supermarket lagi?"tanya salah satu pembantu rumah tangganya.

"Hehehe, iya bi. Ini, tolong taruh didapur ya? Yoongi ingin mengganti baju dulu"kata Yoongi lalu melangkah meunuju kamarnya. Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, ia segera turun dari kamarnya dan berlari ke arah dapur.

"Bibi Jeon? Bisakah bibi mengajarkanku untuk membuat kue? Aku ingin membuatnya untuk Eomma dan Appa!"

"Nona muda ingin belajar membuat kue? Wahh, tentu saja nona. Pertama tama nona muda pakai dulu apron ini ya?"setelah memakai apron Yoongi pun belajar membuat kue. Dari mengocok telur sampai membuat adonan, Yoongi membuatnya dengan penuh semangat.

'KRIIINGGGG'

"Bibi Jeon? Tolong angkat teleponnya ya! Aku sedang sibuk" kata Yoongi dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membuat adonan. Bibi Jeon pun langsung melaksanakan perintah nona mudanya itu. Setelah masalah dengan telepon rumah itu selesai, bibi Jeon langsung kembali ke dapur dengan wajah takut.

"Siapa yang menelpon Bibi Jeon?"tanya Yoongi sambil menuangkan pewarna makanan berwarna merah keadonan kuenya.

"Nyoya dan Tuan Park, Nona muda"jawab Bibi Jeon.

"Loh?Bibi kok wajahnya seperti itu? Ada apa?" " Hmm, anu nona muda, Nyoya dan Tuan Park tidak jadi kembali ke Korea hari ini"jawab bibi Jeon dengan mencoba tenang.

"Yaah... Jadi? Kapan Eomma dan Appa pulang bi?"tanya Yoongi dengan wajah sedih.

"Katanya sekitar 2minggu lagi. Nyonya dan Tuan masih ada urusan di Nagoya"jawab bibi Jeon lagi.

"MWO? Yaah, padahal aku sudah.. AH! Tapi gapapa deh, hitung hitung aku belajar untuk membuat kue sendiri! Iya kan bi? Hehehe"jawab Yoongi. Pada awalnya Yoongi sedih karena orantuanya tidak jadi kembali keKorea malam ini, tapi karena Yoongi mencoba mengerti pekerjaan mereka Yoongi dengan cepat menerimanya.

Setelah selesai membuat kue, Yoongi mencoba kue buatannya.

"Waaah! Ini enak dan sangat manis! Coba saja kehidupanku semanis kue buatanku ini" kata Yoongi lalu tertawa sendiri karena ucapannya tadi.

"Bibi Jeon? Sekarang jam berapa ya? Chanyeol Oppa kenapa belum pulang juga?"tanya Yoongi dengan tangan yang memegang kue buatannya.

"Jam 23:57 nona muda, benar juga Nona muda tak biasanya Tuan muda Chanyeol belum pulang"

"Sudah malam ternyata.. Iya bi, Yoongi jadi khawatir dengan Chanyeol Oppa. Walaupun dia suka pulang telat tak sampai jam segini juga.." bibi Jeon hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Bi! Aku akan mencari Chanyeol Oppa! Bibi istirahat saja ya?" kata Yoongi. "Tapi nona muda, ini sudah malam.."

"Tidak apa apa bi, aku khawatir sekali dengan Chanyeol Oppa"

"B-baik nona muda, ah iya sebaiknya nona memakai jaket! Karena diluar sana sangat dingin"kata bibi Jeon lalu mengambil jaket berwarna hitam di lemari Yoongi.

"Terima kasih bi, Yoongi pergi dulu ya? Bibi jangan lupa istirahat oke?"

"Hati-hati dijalan nona muda, bibi aku tetap berada di dapur sampai nona muda kembali" Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari rumah besarnya.

"Biasanya... Chanyeol oppa pergi kemana ya? Lalu aku harus jalan kekanan dulu atau ke kiri dulu ya?" tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku ke arah kanan dulu, dan ku coba untu mencari di deretan kafe disana!"ucap Yoongi dengan semangat. Setelah mengecek satu persatu kafe yang ada, Yoongi masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari Chanyeol.

"Apa jangan jangan Chanyeol Oppa sedang di taman kota ya? Kan besok libur, bisa saja kan Chanyeol Oppa berada disana bersama teman temannya? Ah, kucoba kesana saja!" Yoongi kembali berjalan menuju ke arah taman kota. Entah kaki kecil milknya terbuat dari apa, karena sedari tadi ia tidak terasa lelah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Yoongi akhirnya sampai juga di taman kota. Diluar dugaannya, ternyata malam ini taman kota masih ramai sekali. Walaupun ramai, Yoongi tetap setia untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Saat Yoongi hendak berjalan kearah arah kanan taman kota, Yoongi seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol. Dan dengan cepat Yoongi mengikuti arah suara itu.

"Berpura puralah untuk menjadi adikku Park Woozi!"

'itu suara Chanyeol oppa, ah? Siapa tadi? Woozi?' batin Yoongi

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena wajahmu mirip sekali dengan wajah Yoongi"

"Hm? Benarkah? Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku berpura pura untuk menjadi adik bohonganmu oppa?"tanya Woozi.

"Aku akan membayar lunas semua biaya rumah sakit Beakhyun-hyung. Dia Oppa mu kan?"

"Jinja?Tapi biaya rumah sakit Oppa sangat mahal!"

"Itu tidak masalah Woozi, jadi? Kau mau kan berpura pura menjadi adikku? Baekhyun tak perlu tahu masalah ini" tawar Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu jika kau benar benar akan membayar lunas biaya rumah sakit Oppaku. Tapi? Adikmu tadi? Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Aku akan membayar semuanya. Yoongi. Park Yoongi namanya."

"Ah iya, tapi bagaimana dengan Yoongi nanti? Apakah mereka tidak akan kaget melihat wajah mirip kita?"

"Bodoh sekali dirimu Woozi. Itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Maksudmu Oppa?"

"Aku akan membuangnya ke Jeju sampai acara itu selesai"

"Hah?Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam Oppa? Tidak, jika kau membuangnya aku tidak akan menyetujuinya" protes Woozi.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi? Apa harus kubunuh dia?"kata Chanyeol enteng. Yoongi yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, hanya bisa terduduk lemas dan menahan tangisnya.

"YAA OPPAA! Jangan! Bagaiman jika dia disuruh untuk menjaga Baekhyun oppa? Aku aku Baekyun oppa kesepian"usul Woozi dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Baik kalau begitu"

"Jadi? Kapan acara itu diadakan oppa?"

"Lusa! Jadi sebaiknya kau membaca ini"

"MWOO?! LUSA? TAPI YOONG—"

"Saat ia tidur akan kubawa dia menuju rumahmu, Baekhyun hyung ada disana kan?"

"iyaa, Oppa ada dirumah. Tapi maksudku tadi, apakah Yoongi bisa tinggal dirumah kecilku? Ya walaupun kamarku berAC juga, pasti Acnya lebih dingin dikamarnya!"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja bisa. Yoongi bukan anak yang susah diatur. Ku usir dari rumah pun pasti dia akan langsung pergi"

"Haah, terserahmu oppa. Kepalaku sakit"jawab Woozi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hm. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu. Lusa nanti, kita bertemu lagi disini. Dan jangan telat! Pesawat yang kita tumpangi menuju New York selalu on time"setelah itu, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati mobilnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mobil milik Yoongi dan meninggalkan Woozi.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dan menahan air matanya. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Yoongi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berjalan mendekatin Woozi.

"Park Woozi?"kata Yoongi pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Eh?iya saya Park Woozi, anda.." sebelum Woozi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yoongi segera memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku Yoongi. Park Yoongi, apakah aku bisa berbicara sebentar Woozi-ssi?"kata Yoongi dengan senyumnya. Woozi yang kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa gadis cantik didepannya ternyata adalah Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk untuk mengiyakannya.

"Yoongi-ssi, anda cantik sekali..."

"Ya? Maaf Woozi-ssi, apa yang anda katakan tadi?"

"Ah, tidak tidak haha.."

"Ah, baik. Woozi-ssi, kenal dengan Chanyeol oppa? Ah iya, ngomong ngomong maaf tadi aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian, hehe.." kata Yoongi lemas lalu tertawa hambar.

"Yoongi-ssi maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan semua rencana Chanyeol oppa" jawab Woozi sedikit gelagapan/?

"Untuk apa minta maaf Woozi-ssi? Aku saja ingin berterima kasih denganmu"

"Berterima kasih untuk apa Yoongi-ssi?"

"Panggil aku Suga saja ya? Supaya kita lebih dekat. Berterima kasih karena sudah ingin menemani Chanyeol Oppa untuk ke New York hehehe"

"Maksud anda, Yoong- Suga?"

"Maksudku, terimakasih karena ada kamu Chanyeol oppa tidak pergi sendiri ke New York untuk bertemu rekan bisnis Appa"

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, karena keluarga Suga-ah ingin menbayar lunas biaya rumah sakit Baekhyun Oppa"

"Oh iya, Suga-ah? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm, tentu saja boleh woozi-ah"jawab Yoongi lalu menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Errr, Kenapa Chanyeol oppa tidak mengajakmu saja kesana?"

Yoongi tertunduk lalu terseyum tipis. Sangat tipis malah. "Chanyeol oppa... Chanyeol oppa tidak akan pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya"

"Ke..kenapa?"pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan sendiriny dari mulut Woozi.

"Aku tidak tahu hehe" jawab Yoongi dengat tawa garingnya dan mengahpus air matanya yang tadi sempat menetes.

"Suga-ah.. maafkan aku, gara gara pertanyaan ku kamu jadi nangis seperti ini."

"Ah, tidak kok Woozi-ah tadi mataku kelilipan hehe" bohong Yoongi.

"Woozi-ah, Baekhyun oppa sakit apa memangnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku juga tidak diberitahu oleh dokter, oppa sakit apa. Tetapi kata dokter, sakit yang diderita Oppa sangat parah"jawab Woozi lalu menunduk.

"Mianhae Woozi-ah.."

"Tak apa kok Suga-ah.."

"Woozi-ah, tolong jaga Chanyeol oppa ne?Aku juga akan menjaga Baekhyun oppa dengan baik!"

"Tentu Suga-ah, terima kasih sudah ingin menjaga Baekhyun oppa"

"Iya, dengan senang hati. Ah, ini nomer ponselku. Jika kamu ingin bertanya tetang Chanyeol oppa hubungi aku saja ya?"

"Baik, aku simpan ya.."

"Hmm. Woozi-ah, aku pulang dulu ya? Bibi Jeon pasti sangat khawatir karena aku belum pulang! Sampai jumpa lain waktu Woozi-ah! Hati hati dijalan saat kamu pulang nanti yaa! Dahh!"kata Yoongi lalu pergi.

' Park Yoongi sangat baik dan cantik. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol oppa begitu kejam kepadanya?' batin Woozi.

.

.

.

.

.

'GREKKK'

Mendengar suara pagar rumah keluarga Park terbuka, bibi Jeon langsung membukakan pintu utama.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Chanyeol"

"Hm."

"Apakah ada makanan dirumah bi?"

"Ada tuan muda, sebentar saya hangatkan dulu"

Chanyeol melempar semua barang barangnya ke sofa di ruang keluarganya dan menyalakan televisinya.

"Maaf tuan muda, makanannya sudah siap" ucap bibi Jeon sopan. Setelah diberitahu bahwa makanannya sudah siap, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan kearah ruang makan.

"Bi? Ini siapa yang beli kue?"

"Itu tadi Nona muda Yoongi yang membuatnya tuan muda.." Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Eomma dan Appa tidak jadi pulang?"

"Tidak tuan muda, katanya masih ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan"

"Oh. Anak aneh itu pergi kemana bi? Ini sudah pukul 01:15 dia bahkan tidak ingat rumah?"

"Anu tuan muda, tadi Nona muda pergi untuk mencari anda. Mungkin Nona muda mencari anda ke arah taman kota"

Dan seketika, pergerakannya Chanyeol terkunci.

'Apakah ia tau semuanya? Yang aku bicarakan dengan Park Woozi?' batinnya tak tenang.

" Taman Kota? Aku pergi untuk mencarinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sebenarnya sedih dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa menuruti semua kemauan Chanyeol.

"Oppa, bisakah kau anggap aku sebagai adikmu sekali saja?" Yoongi hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya bisa bersama dengan Oppanya sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa langit ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Hujan!" ucap Yoongi lalu berlari menuju halte untuk berteduh. Saat ia sedang berteduh di halte, Yoongi melihat 2 orang kakak beradik sedang berteduh bersamanya.

"Oppa, aku kedinginan.."ucap anak perempuan itu.

"Aiko kedinginan? Ini pakai jaket oppa" jawab sang kak lalu memakaikan adiknya jaket miliknya.

"Terimakasih Oppa, sini oppa peluk Aiko supaya oppa tidak kedinginan"ucap anak perempuan itu lagi.

"Tidak kok, Oppa tidak kedinginan"jawab sang kakak bohong.

Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan membayangkan jika itu tterjadi kepadanya dan Chanyeol.

"Adik manis? Kenapa kalian masih diluar? Inikan sudah larut malam..." tanya Yoongi.

" Tadi kami habis membeli obat untuk Oppa, lalu kehujanan deh.."

"Ohh.., ah iya, kamu pakai jaket aku saja ya? Biar tidak kedinginan?"

"Tapi nanti nuna akan kedinginan.."

"Tidak kok, kamu tenang saja.. nuna tidak akan kedinginan hehehe"

"Eonni cantik! Nama eonni siapa?"

"Iyaa! Nuna sangat cantik dan baik sekali!"

"Ahaha, terimakasih.. nama ku Park Yoongi. Nama kalian siapa?"

"Nama ku Kai, dan ini Adikku Aiko"

"Waah, nama kalian bagus yaa.."

Setelah cukup lama berada di halte dan hujan tak kunjug berhenti, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menerobos derasnya hujan. Baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi Halte bus, ia melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, dia Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Gimana nih Chap 2nya? Hehehe

Maap ya masih jelek ceritanya hehe. Oiya, jangan lupa pada review ngasih saran atau komentar yaa? Jangan jadi sider okeee? Hehe

ayumKim : hehehe, iya ini aku lanjut ceritanya. Jangan lupa ngasih saran atau kritik ya eonni hehe

anoncikiciw : hehe iya eonni ini aku lanjutin ceritanya, nanti aku bikin yoongi oppanya nangis terus/?

Engga kok eon, nanti di akhir chanyeol oppanya jadi baik hehe. Jangan lupa ngasih saran atau komentar lagi ya eonni hehe

Lanjut or delete?

Reviewnya ya kakkkk


	3. Chapter 3

"Nama ku Kai, dan ini Adikku Aiko"

"Waah, nama kalian bagus yaa.."

Setelah cukup lama berada di halte dan hujan tak kunjug berhenti, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menerobos derasnya hujan. Baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi Halte bus, ia melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, dia Chanyeol.

.

.

.

JUSEYO?

CHARA: - PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL EXO) - PARK CHANYEOL

-MIN YOONGI (SUGA BTS) - PARK YOONGI

DESC: SEMUA CHARA MILIK SMENT,BIGHITENT DAN TUHAN YME.

PRINCESS CUMA MINJEM DOANG HEHEHE

PAIR: MASIH BINGUNG. POKOKNYA NANTI SEMUA SAMA SUGA/?

ENJOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYOOOO

.

.

.

.

"Opp-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, Yoongi segera berlari menerobos derasnya air hujan karena secara tiba tiba Chayeol melihat kearahnya. "YOONGI!"teriakan Chanyeol mampu didengar olehnya, dan ia pun( Yoongi ) semakin mempercepat langkah berlarinyanya.

"YOONGI! KU PERINGATKAN KAU UNTUK TIDAK BERLARI!"teriak Chanyeol lagi. Yoongi yang sedari tadi berlari akhirnya berhenti dan menangis mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tepatnya ada di sebrang jalan, "Chanyeol oppa.."desahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Yoongi sudah berhenti berlari dan melihat kearahnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju Yoongi.

Belum sempat sampai ditempat Yoongi terdiam, tiba tiba Chanyeol mendengar suara klakson mobil yang berhasil membuat kaki Chanyeol seperti terpaku.

"OPPAAAAA!" teriak Yoongi lalu dengan sesegera mungkin ia berlari kearah Chanyeol dan mendorongnya bersama tubuhnya kearah yang lebih aman.

Chanyeol yang tadi masih tidak percaya atas apa yang ia alami barusan hanya bisa terdiam dan setelah beberapa lama ia segera tersadar akibat ia merasakan ada sebuah benda yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Chanyeol segera membangunkan badannya lalu melihat, dan itu ternyata adalah tangan kecil Yoongi.

"Hey bodoh, Bangun" "Yoongi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" "Yoongi! Hey! Jangan mempermainkanku!" karena sedara tadi tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Yoongi, Chanyeol dengan sedikit berat hati ia berdiri lalu berjongkok dihadapan Yoongi.

"Yoongi?Hey!Hey!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengoyang goyangkan tubuh kecil Yoongi.

Saat Chanyeol memegang kepala Yoongi, ia kaget karena dari kepala Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah cairan sedikit kental berwarna merah. Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera menggendong Yoongi kearah mobil dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, Chanyeol dengan panik langsung menggendong Yoongi kedalam rumah sakit dan sampai akhirnya Yoongi dapat ditangani oleh perawat rumah sakit yang ada disana.

Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih tidak percaya dan panik, akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada didepan ruangan yang dimana didalamnya terdapat Yoongi setra Dokter dan para perawat.

'Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Sehun saat Jungkook masuk kedalam rumah sakit waktu itu?'

'Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Suho hyung pada saat ia menunggu Momo saat ditangani oleh dokter waktu itu?'

'Apakah ini yang dinamakan takut kehilangan?'

'Apaka-' "Nona Park Yoongi?" Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya akibat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Yoongi.

"Iya dok, saya disini" jawab Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Dokter tersebut. "Mari, ikut keruangan saya"jawab dokter itu lalu berjalan didepan Chanyeol. Setelah berada didalam ruangan Dokter, dengan cepat Chanyeol bertanda bagaimana keadaan Yoongi "Bagaimana dok? Apakah Yoongi baik baik saja?" "Sebelumnya, saya harus memastikan bahwa an-" "Saya Kakaknya"Chanyeol pun memotong perkataan doket dan menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Ah, baik kalau begitu. Jadi, Nona Park Yoongi tidak mengalami cedera serius walapun sepertinya tadi ia membentur suatu benda yang cukup keras. Tapi saya sarankan untuk 2 minggu ini jangan berikan ia sebuah tekanan kepada memori otaknya karena sepertinya ia mengalami amnesia ringan/?"jelas Dokter itu.

"Amnesia? Lalu? Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar ingatannya kembali lagi?"

"Coba ajak dia untuk berlibur?Atau bawa dia ketempat favoritnya yang dapat mengembalikan beberapa ingatannya. Ohya, satu lagi! Tolong perhatikan jangan sampai ia membentur atau terbentur suatu benda yang keras lagi" tambah sang Dokter.

"Baik kalau begitu dok, sekarang? Apakah dia sudah boleh kembali kerumah?tak perlu rawat inap kan?"

"Nona Yoongi sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, tapi sebelumnya tolong pergi ke bagian Apotik untuk mengambil obat-obatan untuk membantu kesembuhan Nona Yoongi" Chanyeol lalu mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju Apotik dan membayar biaya pengobatan Yoongi.

Sekarang, Chanyeol dan Yoongi sudah berada didalam mobil. Yoongi masih belum sadar. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan handphonenya segera melirik kearah Yoongi. "Terima kasih, Yoongi" ucap Chanyeol dengan disetai senyumnya. Sayang sekali Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat nama Woozi, dan lalu ia dengan cepat menelponnya. "Woozi, semua kesepakatan tadi aku batalkan. Tapi kau tenang saja, biaya pengobatan Baekhyun-hyung akan tetap ku lunaskan" "Jinjja? Terima kasih Oppa! Sampaikan salamku kepada Yoongi ya!" "hm."Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu pergi.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah mereka, Chanyeol segera mamarkirkan mobilnya lalu menggendong Yoongi sampai kamarnya. Sehabis mengistirahatkan Yoongi didalam kamarnya, ia segera mencari Bibi Jeon. "Bibi Jeon? Bi?" ucap Chanyeol. "Iya ada apa tuan muda?"jawab Bibi Jeon dengan nafas yang masih terengah engah.

"Tolong gantikan baju milik Yoongi. Oh ya, setelah bibi melihat Yoongi tolong jangan lapor dulu kepada Eomma dan Appa" ucap Chanyeol lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

ESOK HARINYA

Hari ini Chanyeol sengaja untuk bangun lebih pagi untuk mengecek keadaan Yoongi dan merapihkan pakaiannya dan pakaian Yoongi. Mereka mau kemana? Lihat saja nanti.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan duduk disamping Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa seperti ada orang disampingnya segera membalikan tubuhnya. "Oppa? Apa kamu Oppaku?"tanya Yoongi pelan. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum "Ya, Aku Oppamu. Kau ingat siapa namaku?" jawab Chanyeol. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Park Xiumin? Namamu Park Xiumin? Kalau begitu namaku Park Hani?"kata Yoongi lagi. Chanyeol kaget karena ternyata Yoongi masih dapat mengingat nama Eomma dan Appanya.

"Bukan itu, Park Xiumin itu adalah nama Appa. Park Hani adalah nama Eomma. Dan namaku adalah Park Chanyeol"jelas Chanyeol. Yoongi lalu mengangguk "Chanyeol Oppa?"ucap Yoongi.

"Ya?" "Nama ku? Siapa nama ku?"ucap Yoongi lagi.

"Nama mu? Nama mu Min- Ah! Maksudku Park Yoongi" jawab Chanyeol hampir salah menyebutkan nama.

"Park Yoongi?Nama ku Park Yoongi? Wah, namaku bagus ya oppa!"Yoongi senang.

"Yoongi-ah? Mau berlibur bersama Oppa?"

"Berlibur?Kemana?"

"Ketempat yang kau ingin kunjungi? Dimana tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Aku ingin ke..." Yoongi melihat sekitar kamarnya dan lalu menunjuk sebuah foto. "Oppa? Bolehkan aku pergi ke tempat itu? Di foto yang terdapat anak perempuan itu?"

Chanyeol lalu berjalan kearah foto yang ditunjuk oleh Yoongi. ' Ketempat ini? Sungguh? Kau tau Yoongi, ini adalah tempat yang membuatku sangat tak menyukaimu '

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Gimana nih chap 3nya hehe? Suka kah? Hehehe

Bales ripiuww..

Ayumkim : Nanti di Chap selanjutnya bakalan aku kasih tau kenapa Chanyeol gasuka sama Yoongi hehehe.. next?:D

RealMutiSHAWOL : Makasih yaa udah suka hehe, Soalnya... tunnguin chap selanjutnya aja ya kalo mau tau kenapa Chanyeol oppa gamau ngakuin Yoongi jadi adeknya hehehe, next?:D

BumBumJin : aduh, sampe ada yang baper hehehe. Iyaa kak , ini udah lanjut yaa semoga suka hehe. Next?:D

Bee : Ini udah lanjut Chap 3 yaaaa semoga suka, makasih!. Next?:D

Anoncikiciw : hehehe, ayo coba tebak tebak berhadiah hehehe/?. Next?:D

Syubsyub : aku juga suka Suga Oppa sama siapa aja hehehe, ini aku udah lanjut chap 3 . semoga suka yaa. Next?:D

Httstzz : ini aku udah lanjut chap 3 ya.. semoga suka! Hehe, incest gak ya.. hehe. Next?:D

tavcmbYeoll : ini aku udah lanjut chap 3 ya, semoga suka hehe. Next?:D

: wahaha rated m? Iya nanti ya, abis selesai MOS aku kalo ada waktu bakalan apdet 2 chap hehe, next?:D

Karina : makasih ya udah suka hehehe. Iya aku juga nanti mau bikin ada romance romancenya. Tapi masih bingung mau sama siapa hehe. Aku udah lanjut chap 3 ya! Semoga suka hehehe. Next?:D

Huftt, gimana nih? Lanjut/delete?

Minta kritik dan sarannya ya...

Jangan jadi sider oaky okay?

Ripiuw juseyowww hehehe:D


	4. Chapter 4

"Yoongi-ah? Mau berlibur bersama Oppa?"

"Berlibur?Kemana?"

"Ketempat yang kau ingin kunjungi? Dimana tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Aku ingin ke..." Yoongi melihat sekitar kamarnya dan lalu menunjuk sebuah foto. "Oppa? Bolehkan aku pergi ke tempat itu? Di foto yang terdapat anak perempuan itu?"

Chanyeol lalu berjalan kearah foto yang ditunjuk oleh Yoongi. ' Ketempat ini? Sungguh? Kau tau Yoongi, ini adalah tempat yang membuatku sangat tak menyukaimu '

JUSEYO?

CHARA: - PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL EXO) - PARK CHANYEOL

-MIN YOONGI (SUGA BTS) - PARK YOONGI

DESC: SEMUA CHARA MILIK SMENT,BIGHITENT DAN TUHAN YME.

PRINCESS CUMA MINJEM DOANG HEHEHE

PAIR: MASIH BINGUNG. POKOKNYA NANTI SEMUA SAMA SUGA/?

ENJOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYOOOO

.

.

.

.

"Oppa? Bolehkan? Kita berlibur ditempat itu?"tanya Yoongi sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol. "AH! Ya, baik jika itu mau mu"jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit kaget.

"Benarkah Oppa?" tanya Yoongi meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyetujuinya

' Itu semua demi kesembuhannya ' batin Chanyeol.

"Kapan kita akan pergi berlibur Oppa?"

"Besok?Bagaimana? kita naik mobil saja ya? Biar aku yang menyetirnya"jawab Chanyeol lalu mengelus rambut hitam Yoongi.

"Besok? Oppa yang menyetir? Jinjja? Wah! Aku senang sekali Oppa!" ucap Yoongi sangat senang sampai samapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang manis.

Chanyeol yang baru tersadar kalau senyum milik Yoongi sangatlah manis, tanpa sadar ia tengah melihat Yoongi sedari tadi dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Oppa? Apakah kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali... coba aku lihat..." ucap Yoongi lalu membiarkan tangannya bergerak sendiri menjelajahi wajah tampan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya speechless dan hanya bisa membatin ' Oh ayolah, senyuman dan sentuhan mu sangat membuat aku gila Yoongi'

"Oppa? Oppa beneran sakit ya? Tapi badan Oppa gak panas sih.."seru Yoongi lagi. Dan ya, ini membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri untuk kesekian kali.

"Aniya. Oppa baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengambilkan sarapan mu. Lebih baik sekarang kau bersihkan diri mu, setelah itu aku akan membantumu menyiapkan barang barang apa yang ingin kau bawa" ucapnya lalu membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan pergi menuju dapur.

.

.

.

' Oh ayolah chanyeol. Apa kau yakin kau akan benar benar ingin mengunjungi tempat itu?' Chanyeol terdiam karena sebuah pertanyaan itu yang tibatiba melintas dipikirannya. Kalau Chanyeol tidak lupa untuk membawa kan sarapan milik Yoongi, pasti ia sudah termenung sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai mengangkat nampan berisikan roti dengan selai strawberry serta susu coklat dingin kesukaan Yoongi. Chanyeol dengan santai berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya lalu menuju kamar milik Yoongi.

Sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia tiba tiba teringat kejadian yang mungkin sangat membuat Yoongi sedih se sedih sedihnya. Ya, Chanyeol mengingat ketika ia menumpahkan jus yang sangat dingin diatas kepala Yoongi.

'BRUKK!'

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara barang yang jatuh dari kamar milik adiknya itu, ia dengan rasa sedikit panik langsung saja membuka pintu kamar milik Yoongi.

"YOONGI APA YANG- YA! PAKAI BAJUMU DASAR BOCAH!"kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras dan tak lupa dengan wajah yang memerah juga.

"Aku sedang mencari bajuku. Apa oppa tidak lihat?"ucapnya lalu kembali mengeluar masukan baju bajunya.

" tak bisa kah kau mencari baju dengan menutupi tubuhmu dengan handuk? Sudah tau aku ada disini"

"YA! Yang salah itu adalah kau oppa! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu kamarku dulu sebelum masuk? Sudah sana, kau keluar dulu aku akan memanggilmu lagi setelah aku selesai berpakaian"usir Yoongi.

Chanyeol yang seperti masih berfikir jika ini salahnya, hanya bisa berjalan pasrah keluar kamar Yoongi dan tak lupa masih dengan nampan yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

' Yoongi kenapa menjadi cerewet seperti itu saat ia amnesia seperti ini? Apa itu sifat aslinya? ' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Secerah wajah manis Yoongi dan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam perjalanan liburnya. Chanyeol sebagai pengemudi dan Yoongi sebagai penumpangnya. Chanyeol membawa Yoongi pergi ke tempat yang Yoongi ingin. Walaupun sedikit berat hati, Chanyeol tetap memenuhinya demi kesembuhan Yoongi.

"Oppa? Apa masih jauh tempatnya? Kita bahkan belum sarapan," suara Yoongi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

" Lumayan, kau lapar? Okay, sebentar lagi aku akan mencarikanmu restosan dengan menu sarapan yang enak disekitar sini"jawab Chanyeol yang tanpa melirik Yoongi karena fokus dalam kegiatan mengemudinya.

" okay! Oh iya oppa, boleh ku tanya sesuatu? Wajah ku... kenapa wajahku dan wajahmu berbeda?" tanya Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol.

" ah.. itu.. hm.. itu karena kita berbeda, dasar bodoh"jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit bingung.

" bukan begitu maksudku oppa, maksudku.. apakah kita benar benar suadara kandung?"

TADA! Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seolah-olah pertanyaan dari adiknya itu sangat menusuk pikiran nya.

"Oppa?"

" Iya?ah- kita sudah sampai. Kau lapar kan? Ayo cepat kita turun dan memesan makanan Yoongi!" seru Chanyeol .

" Disini? Wah! Baik oppa! Ayo kita turun, cacing cacing diperutku sudah sangat berisik!"jawab Yoongi lalu dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam restoran itu.

Setelah sarapan, Chanyeol dan Yoongi kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh mereka berdua terbilang cukup sunyi karena Yoongi yang sibuk dengan mimpi indahnya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mengemudinya.

Chanyeol dan Yoongi akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti dan keluar dari mobilnya tanpa membangunkan Yoongi.

"Ahh, suasana disini tidak berubah. Semuanya masih tetap sama. ah ya aku akan menemuimu sekarang sayang, kumohon tunggu aku" ucap Chanyeol seorang diri.

Yoongi yang merasa kalau mobilnya tidak mengalami pergerakan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan tidak melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. " Dimana Chanyeol oppa? " jawabnya lalu melihat kesekitar lalu ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri diluar mobil sambil menikmati suasana disana.

Yoongi merapihkan rambutnya lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. "oppa? Apakah ini tempatnya? Wahh~ indah sekali! Aku sangat suka!"seru Yoongi sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedikit kaget mendengar suara Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk lalu tersenyum melihat Yoongi.

" Oppa? Apakah disamping pantai itu ada kuil? Sepertinya kuil itu sangat besar ya oppa?"tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Ya, disana memang sebuah kuil yang cukup besar. Dan kau tahu? Kuil itu setiap harinya akan sangat ramai dengan para pengunjung. Tak kalah dengan pengunjung pantai berpasir putih disana"jawab Chanyeol sambil menujuk kearah Kuil dan Pantai yang mereka maksud.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa iya mengerti. " Yoongi, ayo kita jalan lagi" kata Chanyeol lalu pergi mendahului Yoongi lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Lalu setelah itu Yoongi membuntutinya. Chanyeol membawa Yoongi kesebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membawanya kerumah ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Ini adalah tempat satu satunya yang mungkin bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatan Yoongi.

"Waahh, rumah rumah disini besar dan mewah mewah sekali ya oppa? Tak kalah dengan rumah kita yang ada di Seoul"ucap Yoongi kagum.

"Hm. Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun Yoongi" katanya lalu turun dari mobilnya.

Yoongi dengan semangat turun dari mobilnya lalu melihat kagum pemandangan disekitarnya. " wah oppa! Lihat, bukankah itu kuil yang tadi? Woahh, ternyata dekat sekali ya dari sini!"ucapnya terkagum kagum. " ya. Oh ya, Yoongi. Bantu oppa membawa koper dan barang barang ini"

Yoongi membawa sendiri kopernya serta tas berisikan aksesoris miliknya. Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu, sudah sedari tadi menunggu didepan gerbang rumah besar itu sambil menekan tombol bertuliskan 'bel'. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat, seorang wanita cukup tua keluar yang berasal dari dalam rumah berlari dengan wajah yang cukup terkejut.

"Yatuhan, tuan muda Chanyeol. Maaf kan aku baru membuka kan pintu untukmu. Kukira tadi hanya sekumpulan anak anak nakal yang senang bermain dengan bel rumah ini"jelas wanita itu lalu membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

"Tak apa. Bawakan saja koper ini dan suruh paman jung memasukan mobil ini kegarasi. Ayo Yoongi" jawab Chanyeol dengan jutek lalu menggandeng tangan Yoongi memasuki rumah itu.

"Oppa? Apa ini rumah milik appa dan eomma juga?" tanya Yoongi. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membuka salah satu pintu dirumah ini " Yoongi, ini kamarmu. Apa kau menyukainya? Kau bisa melihat kuil dan pantai itu dari sini. Kamar ku ada disamping kamarmu. Jadi, sampai jumpa nanti malam. Aku akan istirahat" ucap Chanyeol lalu keluar meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi sangat senang dengan kamarnya, samapi sampai ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Nona muda Yoongi, ini koper anda. Mari saya bantu untuk membereskannya kedalam lemari" ucap bibi Jung. Yoongi mengangguk lalu duduk diatas kasurnya. " bibi Jung? " ucap Yoongi sedikit berbisik. " iya nona muda?" jawab bibi Jung sembari mengantungkan dress yang Yoongi bawa.

"Kenapa kamar ini sangat luas? Kupikir, kamar ini masih luas jika untuk dua orang?"tanya Yoongi. Bibi Jung sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Yoongi, lalu ia menjawab dengan sedikit hati hati " apakah nona muda lupa? Kamar ini dulu memang ditempatkan oleh kalian berdua"

"kalian berdua? Siapa yang bibi maksud?"tanya Yoongi lagi.

" Nona muda Yoongi dan-" kalimat bibi Jung tergantung saat ia mendengar Chanyeol meneriaki namanya.

"Maaf nona muda, bibi tinggal dulu"pamit bibi Jung lalu keluar dari kamar milik Yoongi. Dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

" bibi jung " teriak Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

" ada apa tuan muda?" jawab bibi Jung setelah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

" cepat masuk kedalam kamar ku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan" teriaknya lagi.

Bibi Jung memasukin kamar Chanyeol lalu setelah itu berjalan sedikit mendekat Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang Yoongi. Jadi begini, Yoongi sedang mengalami amnesia ringan. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan keinginannya untuk kesini. Jadi ku mohon jangan terlalu membuat Yoongi berfikir dan juga, tolong jangan ceritakan kepada Yoongi tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan Min Youngji"jelas Chanyeol. Bibi Jung terlihat cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda, sebenarnya tadi.. nona muda Yoongi menanyakan sesuatu.."ucapnya.

"Apa yang ia tanyakan kepada mu?"

"Nona muda bertanya mengapa kamarnya terlihat begitu luas dan saya hampir saja mengatakan kalau dulu kamar ini adalah miliknya dan nona muda Youngji.." jelasnya. Chanyeol hanya diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

" kau tahu bibi Jung, kenapa aku tidak menyukai untuk berada disini dan aku tidak menyukai keberadaan Yoongi? Kau tahu bukan? Ini semua karena, setiap aku berada disini, setiap aku melihat wajah Yoongi, aku selalu saja mengingat keberadaan Youngji" bibi Jung hanya menunduk saat mendengar kata kata dari tuan mudanya itu.

"Tuan muda.. maaf kan saya, kalau saya tadi hampir menyebutkan nama nona muda Youngji dihadapan nona muda Yoongi"

"Tak apa bi, kau awalnya tidak tahu tentang Yoongi yang sedang amnesia. Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Tolong jangan biarkan Yoongi membentur atau terbentur suatu benda. Kau boleh meninggalkan kamarku." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Chanyeol dengan santai keluar dari kamarnya lalu memasuki kamar milik Yoongi tanpa seizin penghuninya. "Yoongi? Apa kau sedang tidur?" tanyanya lalu menyalakan lampu kamar Yoongi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi membuat Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol yang melihat pintu kaca menuju balkon kamar milik Yoongi terbuka memutuskan untuk melihat apakah Yoongi ada disana atau tidak. "Yoongi? Ah, ternyata kau disini"

"Oppa? Sejak kapan oppa berada dikamarku?" tanya Yoongi.

" baru saja. Ayo Yoongi, sudah waktunya makan malam" ajak Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan kecil milik Yoongi.

Chanyeol lebih dulu mengahibskan makan malamnya. Dan sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya duduk dilantai kamarnya sambil memainkan gitarnya. Saat ia sedang memikirkan Youngji, dia teringat sesuatu. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah lemari bajunya lalu membukannya dan mencari sebuah barang. Setelah mendapatkan barang itu, Chanyeol pun duduk kembali sambil menatap benda itu.

Kotak. Besar. Pink. Dan Putih. Dan kertas bertuliskan ' Min Youngji ' diatasnya.

" Youngji, aku merindukanmu sungguh" ucapnya lalu membuka kotak itu dan menetaskan air matanya. Chanyeol melihat semuanya kembali. Melihat semua foto foto mereka, melihat buku buku yang dulu sering mereka baca, Chanyeol melihat semuanya.

Chanyeol memberhentikan tangannya saat ia melihat sebuah buku bertuliskan ' YOUNGJI's MUSIC BOOK'. Chanyeol membukannya lalu membacanya ulang perlahan lahan. Matanya pun kembali meneteskan air matanya saat membaca sebuah lirik yang Youngji buat. Chanyeol ingat, waktu itu Youngji berkata bahwa lagu ini ia ciptakan untuk Yoongi.

Memikirkan Youngji danYoongi adalah benar benar sesuatu yang salah menurut Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Chanyeol yang sudah lelah memutuskan untuk merapihkan gitar dan kotak itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk miliknya." Selamat malam, Youngji. Aku merindukanmu"ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAI HAIIIIIIIII, GIMANA NIH CHAP 4 NYAAAA? BAGUSSSS?

MAAF YA BARU BISA APDET LAGIIII, SIBUK NIH HEHEHEHE

AKU TUNGGU KRITIK DAN MASUKAN KALIAN YAAAAA

SARANGHAEEEEE~


End file.
